Gosalyn Gets Grounded For Two Weeks
In the living room, Gosalyn was sitting on the couch. Her father Eric was very angry at her because she got suspended from River Hills Elementary School for three days. "Gosalyn, how dare you get suspended from fourth grade at elementary school for three days?" Eric scolded, wagging his finger at her. Gosalyn glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Katherine Marat kept throwing her mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Eric. "Who cares?" said Gosalyn. "That's it," shouted Eric. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Gosalyn snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Eric warned. But Gosalyn didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Eric. "No!" Gosalyn yelled, "I hate you!" Eric was now furious! "Gosalyn Sophie Waddlemeyer-Mallard Riverton, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your friends at the carnival!" It was Plucky's turn to be mad at his sister. "Gosalyn, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from fourth grade at elementary school for three days!" "Plucky, why do you always have to be so bossy?" snapped Gosalyn angrily. "I'm getting Tank right now!" And he ran off to get Tank. Tank angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Gosalyn, I heard you got suspended from fourth grade at River Hills Elementary School for three days for giving Katherine Marat a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Gosalyn became very angry. She glared angrily at Eric, Plucky and Tank and told them, "You guys are as evil as Negaduck!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears. Category:Banned From School